


【授权翻译】Moment of Magic/神奇时刻

by 9024Scarlett



Series: 【授权翻译】Act 3 [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 以吻封缄, 但Dylan的确有点围着他转, 但第三章我会尽力, 共享床铺, 前两章没有肉, 双方都是新手司机, 因为Daniel话太多, 性描写, 愧疚之情, 手铐, 捉弄, 私人飞机的会议室隔音效果不佳, 空中性爱, 致歉, 轻微的dom/sub, 还认为全世界都围着他在转, 黏在一起
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>澳门之行到跨年夜伦敦秀的这段时间里，Dylan 和Daniel的关系的进展。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Moment of Magic/神奇时刻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moment of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262779) by [Vesper90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90). 



> 作者的话：
> 
> 今晚刚刚二刷，为什么我总是跳进几乎没人产粮的冷圈冷CP坑中啊。为什么我不能萌上热门作品譬如HP里的CP呢……好了，这是我为这对亲自割下的腿肉。第一部里表现不多（除了那个手铐梗——等等，我什么都没说），但NYSM2的后半段这俩人之间的悬而未决的性紧张简直可爱，基本诠释“视奸”这词，所以…对于Luna和Jack接吻后，Dylan没有冲向Daniel如法炮制，我其实是震惊的。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 感谢作者的精彩创作与翻译授权，感谢作为beta的[soleilcalm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilcalm/pseuds/soleilcalm)
> 
> 原作分了三章，这里合并到一起了。  
> 错误属于我。

chapter1 道歉，私人飞机与会议桌

背靠天眼组织的资源，去伦敦远比Daniel预想得容易。在他们讨论终极秀该在哪儿上演的时候，Daniel觉得他们这五个全球通缉犯要去任何一个有着正规司法体系，很可能与FBI有合作（毕竟这是协约的必要部分）的国家，都简直是噩梦，然而他们刚一定下伦敦，李就电话联系了天眼的网络，搞来了一架私人飞机。

时间表敲定，他们在Tressler和Walter一无所知的情况下，被周密安排着登机，计划主体已然成型，余下的细节，大可以等到了伦敦的天眼组织安全屋里再说。

机舱门关闭，Daniel捡了个座位，很快入睡。

几个小时后他醒来时，发现手表并不像广告所说那样防水，以及，有人把他从机舱前部的座椅挪到了后部的沙发上，还给他盖了件外套——看上去是Dylan的。他想知道Dylan有没有休息，他太需要休息了。Daniel在澳门第一次见他时，他看上去那么疲惫，就像OCTA演出失控之后从没睡过觉一样（考虑到他对团队的保护欲，大概的确没有），何况他被殴打了，还差点溺死。

见鬼的Dylan，他含混不清地抱怨着，慢慢地坐起来，把外套留到了沙发扶手上。Dylan本该自己躺在这儿盖着外套打个盹儿——而不是拿它来盖在Daniel身上！

机舱前部的笑声让他回过神来，他站起来，走到前面，发现其他四位骑士坐在桌子的另一头，空掉的咖啡杯和满是演出后勤安排的草稿堆了满桌。Dylan和Jack面朝他坐着，但Jack显然是半睡半醒了，斜倚在墙上。Dylan在他进来时候抬起头，目光短暂地锁定他，流露出一种Daniel似曾相识又不敢多想的柔软。和他把Dylan从河里拉上岸的时候对方的表情别无二致。

Lula转过来看向Dylan目光所在，便立刻从座位上跳起来，“还好吧睡美人，来点咖啡？”Daniel忽视掉那个关于迪士尼公主的嘲弄（要知道最初的劫案之后至少一个月里“Daniel是个妹子”的玩笑可一直环绕着他），而是把重点放在了咖啡因上。

“上帝，当然要。”

Lula拍了拍他的肩，朝机舱小厨房走去。“不是上帝，是Lula！”

“只要你给我拿咖啡，这就是一回事。”Daniel在她身后喊。他还在睡眠与肾上腺素带来的宿醉感觉里晕乎乎的。转回会议桌，Dylan已经叫醒了困得要滑出座椅的Jack。Dyaln挪到Jack的地方，而Jack走过Daniel身边时打了个绊，借了他手臂的力才勉强站稳。“我要去睡了，”他嘟囔着解释，朝Daniel刚空出来的沙发走去。

Daniel看着两个空座位，纠结了一下自己该坐哪儿，但在他还来不及选，Lula回来了，把一杯咖啡塞到他手中，然后坐回Merritt身边的位置。只剩Dylan旁边的位置了，他脸上还是那种无论何时都让Daniel感到不自在的表情。

他终于意识到自己犹豫的时间有些长了，Merritt和Lula都奇怪地看着他，而Dylan隐约地皱了下眉。他迅速地清醒过来，落座，同时喝下一大口咖啡。

“那么早先有什么趣事吗？我醒的时候听见你们都在大笑。”

“哦，Lula和Merritt在给我补过去几天的课呢。”Dylan满不在乎地说。Daniel猛地抬头，以致命的眼神投向另两位骑士。

“哦？他们都告诉了你什么？”

“没什么，真的，我想你能帮我补上那些错过的片段……”Dylan顿了一下，“Buffy。”Daniel的头磕向桌子，叹了口气。

“我会杀了你们俩的”因为桌子的缘故，他的声音变得低沉，但其余三人都听到了这恼怒的威胁。

“这并不坏，”Dylan说到，“就像Merritt说的，我完全可以把你当做Buffy……你简直能当阔佬们的小白脸来着。”Daniel坐起来，开玩笑地打了下Dylan的肩，这让他们三个又笑起来。

他们很快重新坐好了，Daniel斜靠着，离Dylan更近了，而Dylan把手放在他们共同的扶手上，两人的手紧挨着；同时他们从Daniel那儿得到更多的细节来复原整个故事，包括他在集市上和Walter的对峙。Daniel相当严肃地向Merritt致歉，这让对方很震惊。

“Merritt…发生的这一切，我们被戏弄、被绑到澳门…”

“你不用说这些Atlas，我清楚我也有份。”

“也许，但是…我先搞砸的。”他解释了Walter是怎么伪装成天眼来骗过他的——抓住了Daniel的自大和控制欲。

“如果我一开始就听Dylan的，不这么……不这么混蛋，这些都不会发生。我，我很抱歉之前把这怪罪到你身上。”Merritt此时的表情完全是惊讶。没等他反应，Daniel转向Lula，“我也很抱歉刚开始就把你拖进这种事里，还有，”他对Dylan说道，“我尤其感到抱歉的是，拒绝了听从你的指示。”

一秒钟的沉默后，三人都马上回应。

“你看，Daniel，不能责备你的…”

“别这样Atlas，我愿意…”

但Dylan打断了他们。

“跟我来，我想聊聊。”他起身抓住Daniel的手臂，推拉着他到了过道上。Daniel跟着他的引导者，被拽着朝机舱后段走去，走过厨房，走进最后端的小会议室。

“坐下。”

Daniel一言不发地坐下，这让Dylan露出了一个长久的疑惑表情，相识以来，他还从没见Daniel如此毫无异议地配合过，哪怕一次。

“好了，如果你对这事负有任何责任，那么我也同样。”Dylan开口，却被Daniel的反驳打断。这才正常些。

“什么？不，我本该听你的。你告诉过我们天眼自有安排，如果我哪怕……”Dylan也打断了他，作为回敬。

“我知道你是那种人，我知道你喜欢控制一切，而我就让你那么吊着。我本该知道你不可能全盘接受我所说的，我本该解释清楚些，让你的困惑得到解答……我本该当一个更好的引导者。

“那不是重点”Daniel站起来。绕着桌子踱步，一脚踏到Dylan身边。“我要是……你差点因为我的自负送命。责任全在我，而不是你。我要是几个月前听从你的安排……该死，哪怕在澳门找到我的时候我听了你的……”

“天啊，你一向认为世界都围着你Atlas转吗？”Dylan扣住他的肩膀，把他推到一边，扭着他，让背狠狠撞到了会议室关着的门上。Daniel意识到的下一件事，就是Dylan压上来的唇。这个吻仿佛不会停下，Dylan的牙齿啮咬得他下唇几乎有些疼，在他松开之前，Daniel泄出一声呻吟。

“Arthur和Walter在找我们，他们总会找到的，而我总会确保你和其他人安全，而不是先担心自己。当然，你给了他们一个可乘之机，但机会是我创造的。我太草率了，没留心我们身后，所以不要再表现得像是这么多破事儿全赖你似的了，Danny。”Dylan在他的唇上落下又一个吻，更用力地把他摁在门板上。“明白了吗？”再次分开时，他问到。

Daniel愣了一会，但还是怔怔地回应“嗯，是的，明白了。错不全在我。”他慢慢眨了眨眼，然后盯住了Dylan。“等等，这他妈算什么？”

“得了Daniel，我想你知道一个吻是指什么。”Dylan看起来有一点不自然，他抵着门板撑起来，与Daniel的身体分开。

Daniel翻了个白眼，也跟着他离开了门。

“我知道……那是什么意思？”

“我只是得让你闭嘴，刚才这样做似乎会很有用。”Dylan略显尴尬地说。“所以，它没必要有什么意思…”Dylan继续退后着远离Daniel，直到被步步靠近的对方逼到了椅子上坐下。

“如果这是你让我安静下来的方式，那我就要聒噪不停了。”Daniel说着，以掠食的姿态走向坐着的FBI探员。

“哦天哪……等等， 你说什么？”形势突然逆转了，Dylan被摁在椅子上，而Daniel跨坐在他身上，开始索取另一个吻。这个持续的时间要长得多，到两人快要窒息时才结束。

“满意了？”Daniel问。

Dylan只点了点头，一脸的懵逼更甚于刚才的Daniel。Daniel随后俯身压向他，他们的性器挨在一起。他断续地呻吟起来。

“想测试一下会议室的隔音效果吗？”Daniel问。

“天啊，当然想。”Dylan支起身，把Daniel扶上桌，把自己挤进对方张成V形的双腿之间，又让他倒回了桌上。

—

四个小时后，会议室的门终于再次打开，两人脖子上挂着些可疑的痕迹，Dylan的纽扣衬衫也掉了不少扣子。他们试图不引发任何注意地重返主机舱，要下了另一张沙发，并且成功地让沙发里挤下了两个成年人。

机舱深处，Lula从一直在读的书里抬起头，转向呲牙笑着并坐立不安的Merritt。

“你说该不该告诉他们，房间隔音做的远比想象的要差？”

 

 

chapter2 依偎有益

chapter summary：不用解释别的，我只是怀念抱在一起的感觉，而且他们真的太苏了。

我几乎确定下章有肉，如果这能弥补一下本章那让人难以忍受的小言桥段的话。

 

伦敦的安全屋是泰晤士河边一幢不起眼的褐砂石房子。有储满了物资的厨房，还有备齐了他们跨年夜表演时可能用到的一切的地下室，以及，仅有的三间卧房。

Lula立刻要下了一间带独立盥洗室的卧房，男性队友们都得照顾到她的矜持需要，尽管她在进房间前对Jack直白挑逗的一个眨眼有点影响这个理由的真实性。

剩下四人在走廊茫然站了会儿，迟迟不能决定要不要挑明了分房间。

“我，嗯，我可以跟Dylan住一间。”终于，Daniel说。

这话就像是给Merritt一个评论的好时机。“哦，是吧，我就知道你会的。”他冲Daniel眨了眨眼，比Lula刚才那个还要意味深长。Daniel轻啐一口，脸却红了。

“等一下，我是不是错过了什么?”Jack问。

“你睡过去的那一段啊，简直……精彩。”Merritt回答。“别担心，我给你好好讲讲。看上去我们又要一起睡了，至少这次房里有两张床。”

“我觉得我们不会再提起来它了。”Jack的抱怨声随着他们走进屋里关上门而消失。

“你…嗯…你不介意吧？”Daniel询问Dylan，带着一种与他作风完全不符的不自信。

“介意我们同住还是介意显然Lula和Merritt都听见我们在飞机上来了一发？”

“两个都有？”

“我显然不会介意前者，而比后者更尴尬的事我也经历过，现在还好好的。行了，我需要睡觉，最好这次不会再有手肘压到我的胃。”

“那时候我在争取不从沙发上滚下去。”

“可这并不能减轻我什么疼痛。”

那种尴尬的感觉随着他们回到日常的对话模式而化解。Daniel跟着Dylan穿过大厅走向剩下的那间卧房。房里有两张双人床，Dylan非常技巧地把两人的行李都放到了其中一张上，然后拖开另一张上的毯子，开始脱外套和衬衫。

“喷气飞机的主人得花上好几天找衬衣扣子，”Daniel一边笑一边看着Dylan只需要解开三四颗扣子就脱下了他的衬衫。

“我可没要求你那么把它扯掉。”

“是啊你没有，可是你得承认，那很刺激。”

“我讨厌你的自大。”

“你是说你不享受它？”

“别把这话塞给我Atlas。”（1）

“是啊我何必呢？明明有更好的东西可以塞进你嘴里。”

“答应你，Buffy。但我现在需要睡觉，你也是。来这儿。”

“再叫我一次Buffy，就让你去睡另一张床。”Daniel冲他吼了一句，但还是开始一起脱他的衬衫和裤子。终于他们都躺在了床上。Dylan扯起毯子盖住了两人，Daniel关上了灯。黑暗和寂静包围了他们，这时候他们才意识到，自己很长时间没有跟人同床共枕过了，尽管有过共享沙发。与Henley保持的关系，一向只是为了让双方便利，而且他们从来没有同床过；Alma呢，尽管她和Dylan有一小段时间的确躺在一张床上，但她也只是一位值得珍视的朋友，以及，天眼的资源。

在Henley之前，Daniel的过往里有一大把无意义的一夜情对象，而Dylan更少，30年的寻仇之路让他没什么时间过个人生活。

房间里的寂静演化为尴尬，他们意识到彼此都还醒着，拘谨地分躺床两边。

Dylan正开始犹豫着起来换到另一张床上的时候，床垫动了。

“哦艹，过来这儿。”Daniel伸手够着他手臂，猛地拽向自己。Dylan翻滚得离他更近了，轻叹一声倚着他，把头贴在他胸口，一只手臂压在他腹部。沉默又降临了，不过这次轻松得多。

“我还从没有，嗯，这样搂搂抱抱过。”Daniel坦承。

“我也是。”

“呃，嗯，你很擅长这个。”

“睡吧，你都语无伦次了。”Dylan在Daniel裸露的胸口轻轻吻了一下，立刻就因自己这种愚蠢行为而羞愧脸红。好在光线昏暗，Daniel看不见。作为对这么一下的回应，Dylan身处的怀抱更紧了一些，他的紧张感消失了。

很快他们都入睡了，明天，还有一场魔术秀等着他们来筹划。

 

作者的话：

我们没有确切的时间线，但显然，即使有天眼的资源，策划那场演出也需要些时间。我假设的是，他们在伦敦至少停留了一或两天才录制了那段病毒式传播的视频，把Walter和Arthur引到伦敦。足够多的时间来休息，来搂搂抱抱相依相偎了。

\-------

译者注（1）

原文是"Don't put words in my mouth Atlas."

"Now why would I do that?There are much better things I could put in your mouth."

XDD

 

 

\-------

chapter3 有人说过我有控制癖

 

summary：Daniel有控制癖，这会让跨年夜演出的筹划过程一团糟。Dylan有办法解决。

 

作者的话：

我一般不写肉的……但每个人都在破例。

 

\-------

Dylan毫无理由地认为他们一起捱过了这么多之后，计划在伦敦的演出该很容易。

他大错特错。

离开澳门前，他们讨论出了计划的提纲，把细节留到了抵达之后，但现在，他们到了，他每说一句，Daniel就会反驳。

“Daniel你刚才听我说了吗？”

“什么？这样的计划不可能行得通。你得——”

这是十分钟里他第三次试图带飞讨论，并且取代Dylan来把控整个团队。Dylan受够了。

“Daniel，跟我过来，现在。”Dylan迈出房间，在走廊上等着Daniel跟出来。他能听见Lula在背后用唱歌般的声音说着“唔哦，某人有麻烦了。”他没理会，拽着Daniel的手臂走到楼梯，穿过厅堂，朝着卧房走去。Daniel几乎是顺从地跟着，仅仅是手腕因为不舒服而扭动了几下。

一进到他们的房间，Dylan甩上门，上了锁。

“你他妈怎么了Daniel？”

“哦，是吗，被质疑就对付不过来了？”

“你知道不是。我当然不在意有提问插进来，但你就是为了争论在争论。我想昨天我们约好了的，你现在会听从我，听从我对整个团队的领导。”

Dylan正在说的时候，Daniel抽出他的手臂，挪到床边的扶手椅坐下。Dylan讲完了，他看着Daniel等一个答复。让他吃惊的是，“我很抱歉。”Daniel把头埋在双手之间。“我不知道怎么回事，我怎么会这样难以忍受不去掌控的状态……我会再尽力克制的。我只是……我还是只习惯相信自己，只依靠自己。”

Dylan穿过房间走向Daniel，跪在扶手椅旁的地板上，握住他的手，挪开它们，露出Daniel的脸来。

“我明白，但我需要你去信任我，我清楚自己在这儿干什么，否则其他人不会知道。我该怎么让你更容易接受？”

“我…我不知道。我只是需要那种掌控事物的感觉，太多次了，那些事，一旦我失去控制就不能重来。这就是我为什么一直在唱反调。”

Dylan紧紧握住他的手，待在他身边，在脑子里切过种种方案。其中之一让他精神一振，把它说了出来。

“听着，在这儿我不能给你控制权。我不在意你任何的打断和建议，但只有一个人能成为领导者。”

“我知道，我知道。”Daniel听上去精疲力竭。

“那么让你在别的事上掌控主动怎么样？”

Daniel抬起目光，脸上的疑惑显而易见。Dylan决定咬紧牙关说出来。

“就在这儿。在这儿我可以把控制权移交给你。”

“什么意思？在这儿的控制权？在卧室的控……哦！”Daniel忽然反应过来，疲倦涣然，取而代之是一个险些让Dylan脸红的假笑。“好吧我不知道这有没有用，但试试也不会怎么样。现在吧？”

“我想其他人也并不希望我们这么快回去，那么……”Dylan的声音微不可闻。天啊，他究竟在想什么？他咬住下唇，抬头看向Daniel，“现在就很合适。”

“你真的要让我这样？”Daniel反握住Dylan的手，紧张地缠住他的手腕。

“我信任你。”

Daniel立刻就吻了Dylan，然后抱着他站起来。刚一站定他就把他推倒在床上，Dylan的膝撞到床沿时，过猛的用力让他直接瘫倒在了床上。

“待在那儿。”Daniel命令道，他绕过床走到房间另一头床上的两个行李箱边，打开Dylan的箱子匆忙翻找起来。

“你在找什么？”

“很快就知道了。现在，乖乖躺在那儿。”Dylan对此哼了一声，但照做了。毕竟，在直接告诉对方他完全信任他、要交给他全权掌控后，再与他争辩是很没风度的。

金属碰撞的叮当声让他隐约明白了Daniel在找什么，但当Daniel拿着他的FBI配备手铐来到床边时，他才确定。Daniel把它放到床上，跪下来俯身开始解开Dylan的衬衫。

“我会尽力不毁掉这一件的。”

“感激不尽。”Dylan嘲讽道，“我可没有源源不断的衬衫供应，你知道的。”

“再给你买一件。”Daniel完全解开了衬衫，手放进去，在胸前游走，一边把衬衫从肩上褪下。“坐起来一下，帮我把你身上的衬衫脱掉。”Dylan轻松地配合着，它被抛过房间，在另一张床上落成一团。下一秒他警惕地看向那副手铐。

“你打算用上它？”

“哦别一副不情愿的样子，我们可都知道你几十秒就能摆脱它，再用上两秒把我铐回床上……但你不会这样的对吧？”这不是指令，而是个问句。可以吗？

“是的，我的确不会……那是你的把戏。”Daniel拿起手铐，对Dylan露出一个转瞬即逝的如释重负的微笑。

“你的确有钥匙的是吗？”

“好像我有了又能怎么样？”

“也行。”Daniel把Dylan的手举过头顶，铐住一只手，把链子绕过床头版的金属装饰，随后铐住了另一只。Daniel回过身，跨坐在Dylan腰上，直直地看着他。

“像是我逮捕你了。你看上去很棒，就像那天……知道在审讯室里我给你铐上手铐之后你看起来多撩人吗，但…”

这就有意思了…Dylan决心以后多从Daniel那儿套些这种话。

“现在你抓到我了，你打算对我干些什么？”

“这可是我的演出，揭秘之前不会泄密。”

“那么继续吧，观众快要感到无聊了。”

“观众？别告诉我你喜欢别人看着？如果确实如此我很乐意去找Lula来……”

“你要是还想跟我做就接着说吧。”

Daniel在Dylan的怒视中笑起来，俯下身去亲吻他。这个吻轻快短暂，当他起身时，Dylan扭动着追起来，想要继续并加深这个吻。但Daniel计划好了，他沿着Dylan的身体一路向下，在髋骨处用牙碾着。Dylan呻吟起来，把头埋进枕头间。

他弓起身来，想让自己的勃起得到更多摩擦。但Daniel也对此有所准备，他直起身，坐回Dylan的大腿上，又俯下去在他的腹部落下一吻，眼看着皮肤下的肌肉抽动着回应。  
“操，别闹了Daniel？”  
“我只是想确保你没觉得无聊Dylan。给我顾好眼前的事。”Dylan的裤子被猛地扯掉，Daniel将之从他身上褪下来，他甚至不知道自己的皮带已经解开了，裤子拉链也敞着。  
“魔术师”Dylan心里嘟囔着，尽管他自己就是一个。  
几秒后Daniel重新跨坐在Dylan的腿上，这回是小腿，他已经脱去自己的衬衫和腰带。  
“没趣吗？”  
“一点也不。”Dylan承认。他用一只手支起头，顺着身体看向Daniel。他的阴茎在他们之间颤动着。  
“很好，但你得看仔细了，因为你不会想错过我下一步的行动。”Daniel漫不经心地说，像是在舞台上，就要开始一个魔术。  
“哦天，你这么说，以后我都没法直视你的演出了。打住。”  
Daniel轻轻笑了笑，却没有回应，而是突然压低身子，含住了Dylan的整个性器。  
“操！”Dylan在手铐的束缚下挣扎，头向后仰去，金属互相刮削着。他想要摸着Daniel，抓住并拉扯他的头发，他清楚自己随时可以做到。只需要打开手铐去满足自己的欲望…但他不会这样的。与此相对，他双手抓紧了床头架，艰难地撑着。  
Daniel随随便便地吮着Dylan的性器，并不打算加以压力或实际行动来满足他。这完全就是挑逗。Dylan终于再次勉力抬起头时，正看见Daniel的唇瓣贴在柱身上，而他的眼睛看向自己。目光交缠，Dylan觉得房子里每个人都听见了自己过分大声的呻吟，但飞机上那次之后，他已经不在乎别人有没有听到了。  
Daniel让Dylan的性器从嘴里滑出。  
“哦天，你为什么停下来。继续啊！”Dylan用沙哑的嗓音索求着。  
Daniel轻拍并亲吻Dylan的胯骨，继而啃咬，用嘴吮吸着那个部位留下爱痕。他一路吻到Dylan的胸口，过程中脱掉自己的裤子和四角短裤，才找好了体位，整个人低低压上Dylan，两人的性器紧紧挤在一处。Dylan再次打起精神，两人的性器蹭来蹭去，一时他们都呻吟起来。Daniel把自己推进他的身体里，碾磨着内壁，随后他们陷落在摇摆中，疯狂地相互摩擦。  
Daniel想要吻Dylan，但他喘着粗气呻吟着，所以两人的嘴唇挨不到一起。他转向Dylan的脖颈，沿着曲线一路吻到喉结，又照顾他的侧颈去了。他舔过那一边，吮动着Dylan的皮肤，全然不顾那里将会留下怎样可观的吻痕。外面冷着呢。Dylan可以裹上围巾。至于在屋里，他意识到自己正想人人都知道Dylan是他的。  
有了这种恍然间的觉悟，他咬起Dylan一侧的脖子，确保吻痕不会很快消失。他吮吸啮咬着那留下的红痕，下身也随之刺入了一次，两次，再一次。Dylan喊叫着，呜咽着，他在呻吟中达到高潮，随后Daniel也射了出来。  
高潮后昏沉沉的余韵里，Daniel感觉到Dylan的手臂环住了他。正如他所料，Dylan念头一动，就轻而易举地打开了手铐。他们粗重地喘息着，难以恰当地交谈，但Dylan一只手沿着Daniel的脊椎轻缓游走，富于抚慰意义地让它安歇在腰部。他们躺在那儿，慢慢找回了呼吸，有那么几分钟里，谁也不愿打破这种宁静，直到Daniel回过神来，意识到自己趴在Dylan身上，对方或许难以正常呼吸。他侧身滑回到床上。  
“这真是……”他开口，迅速小声下去，拿不准该说些什么，也不知道Dylan对这场情事感受如何。  
“棒极了。这是你的话里该填的词。”Dylan接过话，转身侧躺着，再次把一只手落在对方腰间。“现在觉得能容忍我掌控整个演出了吗？”  
Dylan笑起来，伸手越过Dylan的头，去够那双还挂在床头架上的手铐。  
“当然，只要你愿意我留着这东西…”  
“好商量。”Dylan起身，用一个吻把Daniel摁在床上。  
他们最后回到客厅去完成表演。


End file.
